


s/he

by wooschi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Fem!Tyler, M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, Top Josh, clothes have no gender, fuck spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooschi/pseuds/wooschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl turned around, and Josh looked into her brown eyes. Now that he got close enough, Josh saw that she had wild hair that went past her cheeks, not long hair but rather short compared to most girls but it was pretty never less, thickly groomed eyebrows, soft pink lips, a pretty much flat chest, a prominent Adam's apple and oh god - Josh suddenly realized that this person might not be a girl.</p><p>Josh meets Tyler at a bar. (Tyler is a gender crushing babe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	s/he

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted smut with Tyler wearing a skirt and this shitpost came out instead. i didn't want this to be social norm crushing but i am horrible at writing fics and stuff. i had no intention of any transphobia in this fic - i am a trans* man not a trans* woman, and i don't know how cis men deal with this other then killing trans women but that wasn't fucking happening. any way, tyler in a skirt because clothes have no fucking gender lol goodbye

Josh is having a great time. He's paid for a few drinks for himself and a couple of cute girls and he danced with one of them, so this night wasn't really that bad. He wasn't drunk, just buzzed enough to enjoy anything. He didn't plan on getting drunk, it was more of a "let's see if any cute girl wants to come back to my apartment" if Josh was being honest, but since a majority of the girls here were with somebody else, or flat out wouldn't sleep with him, that wasn't happening any time soon. He was almost considering just going back home and crashing out, but his attention was brought to a girl with short, dark brown hair who swiftly brushed his shoulder as she went to the dance floor.

Josh saw the girl dancing with a man, who grabbed her hips as they danced to the loud beats. The girl wore a black skirt, it was flowy and gave the arch of her butt more definition. She paired it with fishnet stockings, plain black vans, and a light-coloured tank top covered with a floral black cardigan that swallowed the back of her skirt but was thin enough to still show the outline of her nice figure. It was dark on the dance floor with laser lights the only source of light and her short hair covered her face so she was a mystery as she swayed back and fourth, allowing the man to nip at her neck. Josh swallowed. She was what he wanted.

Josh watched the girl run up against the man, feeling envious and pathetic as he took a sip of his alcohol. As the song came to an end, the man was pulled away by supposedly his friends, they were talking loud enough that Josh could hear from where he stood near the bar, and the girl was left standing there. Josh took this as an opportunity and put his cup down and began walking towards the girl.

The girl shook the other man off and began swaying by herself as the next remix began and the lights went low again. Josh approached her and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around, and Josh looked into her brown eyes. Now that he got close enough, Josh saw that she had wild hair that went past her cheeks, not long hair but rather short compared to most girls but it was pretty never less, thickly groomed eyebrows, soft pink lips, a pretty much flat chest, a prominent Adam's apple and oh god - Josh suddenly realized that this person might not be a girl.

"What's up, baby?" The girl (?) whispered into Josh's ear, and Josh shivered. She put her hands on his hips and sensually rubbed up against him. Josh suddenly decided that gender didn't matter. He didn't care, she was just what he wanted. Josh grabbed her hips, thumbing the jutted hip bones and moving their body's closer together, exchanging body heat on the dance floor. Josh gasped when the girl ghosted her fingers above his crotch, and he could hear the girl snicker. Josh rubbed up and down her hips up to her ribs, feeling her small curves and listening to her breath risen. Josh needed her.

When the song ended, the girl pulled away, and Josh didn't want her to leave. "Oh?" She hummed when Josh held onto her hands when she attempted to leave. "Please don't go," Josh begged. His mind was hazy, and he could see fuzzily a pretty human standing in front of him with lovely brown eyes and nails painted a soft lilac colour. The girl smiled, "Buy me a drink, then we'll talk." Josh nodded, and they walked together to the bar, Josh never loosening the grip on her hand (as long as she says to let go then he will, but she allowed him to hold her hand at the moment).

"What do you want, pretty lady?" Josh asked, and the girl laughed. "Just a blueberry cooler, I don't want to become drunk and forget your face." She bit her lip in a seducing manner and Josh felt himself blushing and ordered two coolers in glass cups. Their drinks arrived and they clinked glasses and downed half of the drink. Josh smacked his lips at the fruity taste, and looked over to the girl who was already looking at him.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, sipping her drink. "My name's Josh Dun. May I ask yours?" Josh asked, feeling his stomach fizzle and brain flutter. "Oh, well Josh, my name's Tyler." Tyler looked uncomfortable, and Josh wondered why. "Hey, Tyler is a pretty name for someone as pretty as you. It goes well together!" Josh exclaimed, which was true, but he said it to coax Tyler that it's alright. It's alright to be a boy who is now a girl, or whatever Tyler's situation is. Josh hoped he didn't sound transphobic. Tyler looked physically relieved, but she was still stiff as she smiled and thanked Josh. A few minutes passed of silence when Tyler suggested they leave.

"Hey, wanna go back to my place? Or yours," Tyler asked, her eyes glinting with what looked to be anxiety. "We don't have to if you don't want to," Josh insisted, suddenly regretting what he said as he saw Tyler's face fall. "I-I mean, I'd love to, Tyler. But only if you really want to," Josh said quickly, mentally cursing himself. Tyler still looked uneasy, but nodded her head. "So your place or mine?" She asked. Josh grinned, "My place, it's not far from here. It's only eight blocks." Tyler agreed, standing up and walking towards Josh and together they slipped out of the bar.

The two exited using the back doors, so they ended up in alleyway. The alleyway is filled with clutter and drunken people stumbling about, Tyler takes ahold of Josh's hand, and pulls him along as they stumble out of the dark alley and onto the uptown Ohio streets. Tyler giggles, placing Josh's arm around the back of her neck as she slides her own arms around his torso and Josh leans for support as they walk in the direction of his apartment.

Tyler pointed out signs that flashed from shops and bars that were closed, telling Josh how magnificent the colours were. Only a few cars had passed by so far, it was 3am on a early Sunday, and it surprisingly wasn't as busy as 10pm. 

With soft whispers and giggles, Josh successfully led him and Tyler to his apartment, and went up the small, dirty elevator to the fourth floor. Josh fished in his pocket for his key, pulling out a small gold ring and messily attempting to unlock his door, feeling flutters as Tyler leaned in close on his neck, ghosting her lips on Josh's stubble. When the door was unlocked and open, Tyler pounced onto Josh, kicking the door closed with her foot and attaching their lips as Josh slammed her onto said door. Josh feels tingly as their lips meld together - her soft pink lips glide easily with his own. With fast hands, Josh removed her floral cardigan and let it fall to their feet as she tugged off his sweater, never breaking their kiss.

Josh pulls away, only to lead her to his small room. The lights were off, the only light was from the streets gleaming through Josh's curtains, and Josh saw Tyler's petite figure dance to the bed, shaking her hips in a seducing manner and sitting on the bed. Josh nearly growled (fuck, that would have been embarrassing), but he immediately came up to Tyler and attached their lips again. Tyler moved up so Josh could be closer and on the bed too, their lips barely coming off one another. 

Tyler was up against the wall, her legs spread and Josh between them, their lips moving against each other's and Josh's hand caressing her thighs, the fishnets creating texture on her soft thighs. Josh inched higher and Tyler immediately froze. Josh pulled away, still close to Tyler's face, seeing the anxiety etched into her eyes. "What's wrong?" Josh asked, and Tyler shut his eyes. "I-I just hope you know-" Tyler stuttered only for Josh to cut her off. "I know, and quite frankly I don't care, I just really like you, more so," Josh mumbled against her lips, and she was silent for a few moments before leaning up and connecting their lips softly.

Josh took that as a sign that it's okay. It's okay to continue because Tyler feels safe and believes that Josh won't kill him for being transgender/cross dresser/gender queer/non-binary. 

Tyler pulls away, and reaches down to the hem of Josh's shirt and Josh lets her pull it up and off his body. To his surprise, she does the same to her own shirt and a black padded bra lays against her flat chest, and she seems less anxious. Josh grins. "Pretty," he murmurs as he slides down to bite at her neck. She softly moans, her hands coming up to Josh's shoulders. Josh finds her collarbone and begins sucking, extracting gasps from Tyler. Josh slides his hands up her skirt, his fingertips finding the start of her fishnets and he slips under them and Tyler hitches her hips and Josh tugs them down. Josh tosses the stockings on the floor, and comes back to sucking on Tyler's collarbone.

Josh's hands return to under Tyler's skirt, he feels Tyler's fingernails digging into the skin on his shoulders. Josh is genuinely surprised when he finds that Tyler is wearing briefs, which is a soft texture he might have missed when he took off the stockings. Josh is confused, but it doesn't lessen his need for Tyler. With a swift movement, Tyler's underwear is off and on the floor with her fishnets. Josh then moves to take off his jeans and socks, leaving his underwear on for now and he tries not to watch Tyler unhook her bra and shyly slide it off the bed.

Josh moves up, leans down to peck Tyler's soft lips. Her lips are intoxicating - he can't get enough of them. Josh then moves up on his knees to reach to his nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom. He's blushing, and Tyler is giggling. Tyler's hands roam around Josh's torso, slowly coming down to his underwear and Josh bites his lip as he places a hand gently on Tyler's shoulder. Josh's bulge has been noticeable since he took off his jeans, and Tyler was eager to see.

Slowly, Tyler pulls down Josh's underwear, and Josh's dick springs up and Tyler giggles. Josh is hot and tingly as he awaits to see what Tyler is going to do. The air is warm and Tyler's neck is splotchy, and she leans closer the Josh's dick, and softly grips it. Josh gasps, his fingers running through her soft but tangled hair as she leans forward and carefully puts her lips around the tip. It feels good, and Josh softly pants and combs her hair out of her face as she lowers down, her hand gripping what she can't fit.

It doesn't last long, and Tyler pulls off and a line of spit connects from Tyler's bottom lip to the tip of Josh's dick. Josh connects his lips with Tyler's, her spit from her earlier activity making the kiss more dirty rather then shy and soft. Tyler pulls Josh on top of her, Josh placing his palms on both sides of Tyler's head to hold himself up. Tyler ruts up, and Josh nearly becomes still as he feels the odd sensation of another dick rubbing against his own, but the doesn't, in fact he presses down to meet Tyler's ruts and his dick throbs at the sensation of Tyler's frilly skirt and skin rubbing against him.

"Put it in," Tyler softly moans, and Josh groans. "Don't really need preparation - too desperate." Tyler adds, and Josh could feel her face heat up against his neck. Josh kicks off his underwear and moves back onto his knees. Tyler has her eyes closed, and Josh concentrates on ripping open the foil and unravelling the condom onto his dick, uncapping the lube bottle and pouring a generous amount in his hand. Josh lubes up, peeking up at Tyler through his eyelashes and seeing her eyes hazily open, the soft skin of her stomach, legs spread and oh - her dick pushed up against her skirt on her stomach. Josh feels tingly as he admires her body for a quick few seconds.

Josh carefully touches the inside of Tyler's thigh with his lubed hand, and even though Tyler said she didn't need perpetration, Josh still has to check. His fingers prob her entrance and she gasps and lifts her hips. Josh pushes her fingers, feeling her clench and unclench a few times. "I told you," Tyler mumbles, and Josh lightly laughs. "Just making sure, that's all."

It's been a while since Josh has sobered up from the alcohol, and he knows he won't forget this night, not that he wanted to. He really hopes to remember this night, and maybe he hopes that Tyler won't forget too.

Josh lines himself up with Tyler's entrance, and Tyler ruts down, eager and Josh nips at her neck as he slowly pushes into her. Tyler moans loudly as Josh stretches her, and Josh moans into her neck. She's tight, more tight then other people Josh has been with. Josh ghosts his fingertips on her ribcage, eliciting goosebumps and harsh gasps. Tyler clenches and unclenches, and Josh has a hard time holding still as he catches his breath he didn't know he was holding. Tyler's fingertips are digging into Josh's collarbones, but not enough to leave marks.

Josh pulls out not all the way, and then slams back in, and Tyler groans, wrapping her legs around his waist. Josh does it again, and relishes in Tyler's soft gasps and pants. "Oh, Josh," Tyler moans when Josh changes his angle, and Tyler flinches and digs her fingernails into Josh's shoulder, drawing blood under her nails. Josh thrusts harder and faster, Tyler squeaking with every thrust.

Tyler reaches down, gripping her own dick and jerking herself messily as she gasps against Josh's neck. Josh feels sweat falling from his hairline and crevices on his body, and his stomach feels tight. Without warning, Josh feels stickiness spurt onto his stomach and Tyler moaning loudly, squirming under Josh's body, clenching around Josh's dick. Tyler had come. "Good boy," Josh mutters, not knowing he may have used the wrong pronoun, but Tyler doesn't seem to mind as she bite her lip and coax Josh to finish.

With a few more thrusts, Josh empties into the condom, his body going still as he groans and Tyler gasps. Josh breathes harshly as he thrusts softly, spilling the rest of his come into the condom and feeling Tyler clench in sensitivity. Josh pulls his head up from Tyler's neck and kisses Tyler, biting her lip as she moans. Josh slowly pulls out, moving to the edge of the bed to unravel the condom.

Josh gets up to clean himself off in the bathroom and dispose of the condom, the cold flannel a huge contrast against his hot and sensitive body. He brings a clean flannel for Tyler, who shyly takes it and wipes her stomach as Josh puts on clean underwear and blushes as she hands it back to Josh. Josh throws the flannel in the dirty laundry in the bathroom, and when he comes back to his room, Tyler is putting on her clothes.

Josh suddenly stops her from picking up her shoes, "Please stay," he begs. "I want to know you more," He says, which is true. Tyler blushes, nodding her head, dropping the rest of her clothes on her floor. Josh grins, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Tyler takes off her shirt she put on and also tugs down her skirt, and Josh sees she put her underwear on. They're both in their boxers. Josh turns the light off and leads Tyler to his bed. They move around under the covers until they're comfortable, which is Josh on his back with Tyler cuddled up to him. There's silence, but it's not too awkward. Josh wants to know Tyler. He wants to know her story. "I want to know you." Josh says again.

"My name is Tyler," Tyler says, and Josh nods. "Tyler Joseph, and I am a boy, if it wasn't obvious," Tyler says, and Josh has only two questions but Tyler beat him to it. "Okay, first, I know you're gonna ask 'Why are you dressed like a girl', right?" Tyler asks, and Josh nods. "Simple: clothes have no gender." The answer shocks Josh, it surprises him; he expected something more elaborate as if Tyler was a crossdresser or something. "I wear whatever I want and that includes skirts, dresses, lingerie; but there's also days where I wear basketball shorts and a t shirt - but I am a boy. Not a crossdresser or genderqueer. I just believe clothes have no gender. And my pronouns are he/him - it's totally fine if you've been using she/her or so, though.

"I hate when men take it as a fetish though - boys in skirts. Ugh." Tyler finishes and Josh is so completely under Tyler's spell. He really likes Tyler. He's so open minded and just special in so many ways. "Wow, I've never thought of it that way." Josh says, and Tyler pouts. "But it's great - really great. I support that, that clothes have no gender, I didn't know that was a thing - but I support you. I didn't see you at all as a fetish, I didn't think 'wow dude in a skirt, must get into their pants'. I saw you as the person you are."

Tyler is surprised but thankful, that Josh didn't see him as a fetish but an actual person who just so happened to be wearing a skirt. "Thanks, Josh," Tyler says, ghosting his fingertips on Josh's chest. "No problem." Josh replies, with a yawn. They lay in silence for a few minutes, and then Tyler heard soft snores. Tyler snickers.

"Goodnight, Josh."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jih96n


End file.
